Under the Star of Death
by Shenira
Summary: A world of Kuroshitsuji seen trough the eyes of Lillian - old and bored Shinigami. Intrigued by the presence of Demon, she decides to break her boring daily routine and have some fun at the cost of him and his Master - Earl Phantomhive. There's no romance between my FC and other characters, though the may appear signs of flirting.


The unpleasant noise broke into my dream. It was more and more nagging. I finally opened my eyes, and looked on the person who dared to wake me up.

William was standing in front me, holding tightly Grell's ear. Grell himself looked quite beaten up. I started to wonder what he did this time? It wasn't first time when I could see scene like this. Their presence here seemed she will have work to do.

I sighed heavy, sitting up. I really hated when I had anything to do. It was usually quite boring and monotony. But as a Supervisor of the Disciplinary Division it was my duty to punish those who were breaking the rules. Sometimes I was thinking that giving me this position was some kind of punishment from higher ups from me too.

"What is it this time?" I asked, knowing how it will end. And I didn't mistake this time too. William only gave me folder with documents.

"Everything is inside. Just punish him this time correctly." He said before releasing Grell and leaving the room.

"What did you do?" I turned toward Grell this time. As always he was looking at me innocently. During his stay in the Shinigami Academy he often ended under my care. I knew very well all his plays.

"William wrote everything down." I said. "Do yo really want me to read it? After that the punishment may be more severe." I sighed resigned. Whatever Grell would say I still would need to read those files. I was more than sure, that Grell wouldn't say the truth.

"I just fell in love." Said Grell and I almost could see hearts floating around him. "With my Seb-chan." He continued almost dancing.

 _He is an idiot._ I thought, reaching for the folder and started to read files inside on it. It seemed Grell killed few people, manipulated with his Death Scythe and didn't registered the changes and did few other things that made William angry. Due to curiosity I started to read the list of dead people. All of them were women dealing with prostitution. Besides one.

Baroness Angelina Durless-Barnett, known also as _Madam Red_. She didn't fit the rest. I read her profile and the wink appeared on my forehead. She was associated with Phantomhive. I knew that surname very well. I met members of this family many times, even when I was still human.

 _Grell, you idiot._ I thought again, closing the folder.

"Come." I said, looking at Grell again. "You may start with cleaning the whole bulding. I need to check few thing and then I will decide on you punishment."

Grell looked at me with big eyes.

"What?! I need to clean?!" He seemed to unbelief what he heard. "Why?!"

"So you wouldn't forget your butler skills." I only shrugged my arms. The truth was I didn't want to take care of Grell, so telling him to clean was the easiest option. And I could remember well, that he really hated that. "I'll check on you later and you better get to work."

I left depressed Grell and went to see how the things were looking in the London. William took care of all needed investigation, so I didn't have to do that. Yet there was something I wanted to check.

When I came the burial ceremony was almost ending. The man with silver hair noticed my presence just when she came, but he was only one to do so. We knew each other for very long too.

 _Undertaker_. The man who was shinigami once too. The man who turned her life upside down.

Besides him there was also one more being, who wasn't human. It must be the demon about whom William mentioned in the document.

 _Sebastian_ \- Grell's new love.

I met demons many times too. It was my duty to take care of them. But this one had a contract, so he wasn't going crazy and kill people. We usually were leaving demons like that alone, but there was once time when Shinigami killed demon with the contract. The girl, instead of feeling grateful for saving her, took away her own life. The only thing that was waiting her was death after all. She killed to many aristocrats to be left alone after that.

So I died…

 _What an irony._ I thought cynically and laughed quietly. And all of it was because of that silver haired man.

I had waited till the end of ceremony and when finally Undertaker was alone I come to him.

"What unexpected visit." He said with his typical laugh. "It been a while."

"Around five years." I replied. "I see you're still playing your games."

"What unpleasant slander." He told, but he didn't seem to be angry nor to show any sign of guilty. He was the same as when she saw him last time. Still living in his own world.

"What are scheming this time?" I didn't expect any answer, so I wasn't surprised when he only laughed in reply.

"What about you?" He asked instead.

"Nothing." I smiled innocently, although it couldn't be said about any of us. "I just went of little walk."

I couldn't see his eyes, hidden under long bangs, but I was sure his eyes was cold and alert. I was Shinigami and he was renegade after all. It was my duty to punish him. I wasn't going to attack him though. I could be old and experienced Shinigami, but he was one as well. We once crossed out blades and it ended badly for both of us. A lot worse for me than him.

My rapier left mark on his face, when his scythe cut me almost in the half. My wound healed, but left ugly scar across my body.

But it was long ago… Now things looked different and it would hard to predict the victor. And how much of damage they would cause to the surrounding.

"You're not the type to walk casually." He said and I had to agree with him.

"You know well what brought me here." I decided to speak clearly. Hiding things was useless in front of this man.

"Interested in the demon? Or maybe in young Earl?" He asked, smiling sly.

 _You will never change._ I thought, knowing he was checking me.


End file.
